


Evil is the Absence of Happiness

by Assysana



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is the main character, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Male Chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assysana/pseuds/Assysana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After your death all that you've known is darkness. You have no way to get out, until that gleam of light gives you the opportunity to see things outside that darkness. And the only hope for everyone is newly fallen human. Would you make everything better or your help would make it worst?</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The reader is Chara, and Chara is male, Frisk is female. Age of characters is left to the reader's imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Undertale Fanfic! And also my first one on AO3! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> -Help me understand AO3 better with any tips on the comments!  
> -See any errors? Please tell me! I will try to correct it!  
> -Any feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> A lot of this work was inspired on 
> 
> [One Last Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6752329/chapters/15431437)  
> -Fanfic by Lavender_Chan
> 
> And my own ideas of Chara

Hopeless you find yourself in the middle of the darkness. You have no idea how much time has passed, nor how to escape the dark deep hell you find yourself in.  
In the endless hole that you are, madness consumes you. In this unforgiving darkness you are going insane, you were insane but now in here is driving you out of your mind. You knew from the very beginning you weren’t the best person here but you didn’t mind it, it was you. Since everything went downhill you found a way to get back up. That way you found sure wasn’t the best way but it was the most simple and easiest way. You were DETERMINED and that kept you going. Choosing that path only made you worse and worse everyday but your determination couldn't let you see what was going on. And then the end of it all, or at least what you thought but if it was why are you here. In the end all you had was you and that creepy smile. You couldn't keep from smiling.

Gazing into the darkness you see a light. As you approached it you notice someone.  
After seeing them lay down for a little while on the flower bed you decide to look away and give yourself a moment to reflect on that person. You noticed how much you too were similar. You decide to follow her for a while. Going back into that light you see how she encounters Flowey.... ohhh Flowey is that even the nice Asriel you knew before or the _"monster" you created_ No its that monster, you can blame Alphys for some but you know he is like that because of you. She makes her way through the ruins and every so often calls from Toriel. It brings you memories, as you remember her butterscotch cinnamon pie. Makes you sad, but you instantly forget it. As you keep following you watch some battles through the ruins, you see her soul. It is like yours, an intense glowing red. _Determination_. You keep watching and notice she is not fighting anyone she is just acting.

Seeing this you realize she is not like you, in fact complete opposite. You would have killed that froggit the second it got on your way.

“Haha, too soft. She is just going to die, and be trapped in that hole _like the rest of us_ ”

You decide to bury yourself in the darkness once again, turning your back to that light that let you in to see what was going on. Smiling you remember how you were trapped too, but with the difference that you actually had help from the monsters. Remembering how the human world was a mess and realizing that this newly fallen human came from that mess.


	2. Begginings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say today. Enjoy today's chapter! Still trying to figure out Ao3 soo any tips on the comments would be greatly appreciated! :D
> 
> -See any errors? Please tell me! I will try to correct it!  
> -Any feedback is appreciated!
> 
> I still don't know how long I will take until to add chapters so this is going to go at my own pace unless you guys would want them sooner.

As you follow her through Snowdin and watching how obedient she was doing what she was told but still going on forward without the minimum sing of violence even if she got killed multiple times in the same place, the same way. After a while to you it seemed boring. Every time you got bored or annoyed by her you would go back into that dark hole since there was nothing to bother you in there. Going back and forth between the real world and  _ your  _ world. Yes, it now you consider it your’s who else would it be? You're the only one in there. But then if it's really your world why does it not feel like a home. It feels like a different place and why is it now invaded by that light that just seems to be there waiting for you to go into it. You thought it is your world since you always go back to this after following, but are you really in charge? You can’t change anything it's just you and darkness.

After thinking about it for so long you realize that the light that follows into what is happening outside only follows Frisk. You have never tried to go somewhere or do something else but watch her. And a bigger question is how do you know the child’s name? It was never mentioned that you know, well maybe when she told Tori, but thinking back you missed it. Flowey was in your mind at the time and you are sure you knew since the moment you were able to see the outside world. 

Your mind is full of whys but you could never get an answer. So similar but so different? What makes us appart? Why am I able to see into the world? Why is she here? Why?

After a while of thinking you never came to an answer. Everything hit you really hard. And more questions came. Until now it was normal but the last time you saw this world, Tori was with Asgore, Asriel was…………. Dying. The whole underground lost hope. You were helped by the King and Queen, and Asriel. In your whole stay in the darkness Asriel was able to reach you once. Thats how you came to know Flowey, and he explained you about Alphys and why/how is he still here. You blamed yourself for how heartless he became. But no its not only you, humans are to blame. Alphys was just trying to figure out how to exit the ruins. Going back to Tori and Asgore why are they not helping her? She is a human too. 

She _is a human_ _._

After this you’re following her, you want answers. As she makes her way through Hotland. She finally makes her way through New Home. So this is the last part of her journey and you seem confused on how she made it so far without any fight. Without any type of violence. Finally the Hall of Judgement. You hear what Sans has to say but nothing seemed interesting. 

“So this is it? She came to disturb me to just leave me with soooooo many questions? Fucking human!” You were pissed. You wanted to kill that human. And knowing that you couldn’t made you even rage more. 

You kept following her, but finally,

_ Asgore. _

For the first couple of times Frisk didn’t know what to do because none of the ACTs seem to work. She finally attacked. It took you as a surprise but not much what else is she suppose to do? Then he was in his knees. Chara knew she had to take his soul in order to exit the ruins. But she spared him. You couldn’t understand why? She was so close to leaving this place! And then something happened

Asriel - it was ward to call him Flowey since you thought it was a stupid name- finished Asgore. He seemed to know what was going on here since he was looking at you. No words. Just plainly looking at you. Then he absorbed 6 souls. Now you understood why monsters were not helping the human. She was the last soul the monsters need to break the barrier. 

Something that was itching inside you was that why would Asriel be doing this. He became a grotesque monster but after this point it became more weird. You saw moments of the fight between Asriel and Frisk but then everything went dark. You were not sure of wha t was going on, but you were sure that Asriel did deserve to be called Flowey since his actions were stupid and reckless and the fact that that flower is not the Asriel you knew. After a while everything seemed back to normal.And you see frisk trying to spare Flowey. You couldn't believe what was she doing. After all that had happened she spared Flowey. After that moment everything went dark again. You thought this was the end but you were filled with more questions. How would she had left the underground? Was that it? 

But the light returned to show Frisk falling again into this monster society.


	3. Time is slow...or fast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me longer then expected but here it is. Enjoy!
> 
> -Comments are appreciated!  
> -errors? Tell me I will fix them.
> 
> There is going to be some parts that make no practical sense on why to include them but they'll make sense later. Some parts are just fluff xD i was listening to sans. music when writing so yeah xD

Frisk is going through Flowey and talking to Tori again, like re-living what has happened. You still didn't have a full grasp on things, you knew about saves, resets and timelines but not as much since you didn't have the need to use them. It was still confusing but soon you realize that it is because you're out of the reach for resets and saves. Since you knew what was going on it could be easier to remember everything and be able to understand what she was doing or what made her restart everything. It was relieving for you, at least you could find answers to some questions. Resetting seemed better than being a whole eternity stuck in this place thinking about some stupid person that let you back into the world and suddenly disappeared.

After a while of watching again you soon feel a strange connection to Frisk. It feels like knowing them for a long time or familiar with them. Such strange feeling, knowing what she might do or react. Again with more questions you got tired and decided to ignore those -for now-. 

Snowdin again, seemed ages ago since you’ve been here...alive. You didn’t seem gather much about the human or anything else other than things you already knew about human and monster souls or even just the town Snowdin. In the library, or Librarby apparently, you see Frisk grab a book and you wanted to read it too and unexpectedly you shifted into her perspective. 

“What the hell?” escaped your mouth. 

You read the book along with Frisk as you adapted being in her perspective.

*love hope and compassion, this is what people say monster SOULs are made of, But the absolute nature of “SOUL” is unknown. After all human souls have proven their SOULs don’t need this things to exist.

“Well that was useless…..” You said as you shifted back outside her body. “But this new found “skill” can be useful” 

Frisk closed the book and talked to other monsters. You start to wonder how much you could do. As she explores all of Snowdin you try to look for answers with no luck. Something you found really interesting was the way everyone was happy, the way everyone still had hope.

“I suppose it is because one more soul is needed to break the barrier, but still….”

Continuing your quest with Frisk both of you found yourselves in the middle of a snowstorm when suddenly Papyrus appears. As usual Papyrus and his big ego. He hit your nerves when said lonely human.

“Bitch, am I invisible or something?” as soon as you said that you realized “Ahh It's hard to be here and not being here at the same time” You laughed at yourself.

In battle Frisk was able to spare him or Papyrus spare her, which bothered you.

“You spared Frisk? Bitch, she spared you because your sorry ass couldn't fight her!” You kept listening to his chatter.

“I can’t even stop someone as weak as you…” Papyrus said

“What a loser” You replied annoyed.

You looked away when Frisk offered to be friends, even if you did not like it you stayed, you didn’t want to miss anything happening that will give any clues or answers. But then Frisk decided to go back to visit him to his house.

“Oh no no no!” You exclaimed angrily. You had no choice but to follow.

As Frisk chatted with Papyrus you decide just sit in the couch which seemed better then have to hear that stupid good for nothing skeleton. After a while you were bored. You drowned yourself in your thoughts. Time feels slower, but fast at the same time. You remember how in that deep darkness everything feels like an eternity but when you come back to observe Frisk everything seemed to happen so fast. But now everything is going slow again. It doesn't even feel real anymore. What is time? 

“For fucks sake I can’t even go more than a couple of minutes without any questions”

You saw Frisk come out of the room.  
“About time you slow ass snail.” That insult made you laugh and remember Tori. It was about to sadden you but you ignored it.

Frisk finally decided to advance to the waterfall. When you were calming down from all the time wasted in Papyrus/Sans house you see Sans. As they talk he invites Frisk to Grillby’s which she accepts.

“COME ON! FRISK YOU LITTLE-”


	4. Too Many Interferences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uff took me long enough but here it is! 
> 
> Sometimes for certain parts i play undertale because i like to have a lot of detail from the game in my story since is just chara's part in it. Tell me if you guys like it, i don't wanna over do it.
> 
> anyways enjoy! :D

After Sans and frisk’s little break she is back in track. Walking through some bushes Frisk stops as she sees Undyne and Papyrus talking. Undyne must not be happy with Papyrus not capturing the human but he is too kind so Undyne does not takes it on him. When both of them are gone Frisk continued through the waterfall. In the wishing room you find a strange feeling. Almost depressing? It startled you since the mood was really calm and unsettling, to you at least. You notice how you feel how Frisk feels too, except she is more relaxed here than you. And then a spear appears in front go you and frisk.

“Oh shit not Undyne!”

You and Frisk were rushing to some bushes ahead. Luckily when Undyne comes close she grabs Monster kid and not Frisk. Going on Monster kid joined with Frisk. Again your mind was wandering away thinking. Organizing bits and pieces of what has happened, and what will happen

The monsters had 6 souls which they need frisk to have 7 and destroy the barrier. Mom and dad are not together anymore, because of this. Frisks news of her falling down brought everyone’s hope up. Flowey was made by alphys which lost his soul but his essence lives through Determination. 

“Is Frisks determination enough to reach me?” you said that looking at Frisk

Your determination keeps you existing. Frisks Determination keeps you in the real world. It’s sort of teamwork. You wondered if that is how Flowey was able to reach you. Even if that was the case, why would he not come back more often? He was your friend and brother after all.

Undyne made you come back from your thoughts. You didn’t realized that Monster Kid has left and that you shifted into Frisk’s perspective. Another chase by undyne you didn’t even bother exit her being. Chased by Undyne you and friks come to a dead end. Undyne made the floor collapse. While Falling you hear Asriel and remembered the first time you fell so many years ago. You know Frisk heard what you remembered. You don’t know how but she did. Maybe having to do with being in her body. 

After passing the garbage dump you were hoping she would not go to Napstablook’s house with no avail and you decided to wait outside. Again more time wasted. You had waited a whole eternity why couldn't you wait more. The thing is that now your whole mind is full of questions and Frisk has the answer to them all but she is talking her sweet long time. 

“DAMMIT FRISK!” You screamed in desperation and annoyance. 

“She just wanted to she you suffer” a familiar voice said.

“Who the fuck was that?”

“Its me, _Your best friend_ " the voice said

“F-Flowey? But how?”

“Howdy, am I not Arsiel anymore?” Flowey said as he appeared in front of you.

“Asriel was a nice kind creature, you’re just now a stupid soulless flower” you rushed to say.

“Well aren’t we the same then? and that’s how I was killed, by being nice in a world of kill or be killed.” Flowey said giving you the creepy smile of his.

“Shut up! You were kind but by being a scared puppy I was trapped in that dark hole! BECAUSE OF YOU I CAN’T REST IN PEACE!” You exclaimed closing your fist in hatred.

“Hee hee hee remember it was your idea.” Flowey said in a rather disturbing tone.

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU'RE WEAK AND SCARED SELF COULDN'T EVEN HURT A SINGLE HUMAN, NOW EVERYONE IS STILL TRAPPED.” you screamed at him 

“It’s not only me chara, we had equal control. You doubted yourself too” 

You thought for a second, that was true. You had your doubts and combined with Asriel’s bigger doubts was why you couldn't take over and kill the humans. 

“What the fuck do you want then?” you demanded.

“Just wanted to have a “friendly” talk, with that human here things might be different. Maybe we’ll find what we are looking for and make this hell hole a better place hee hee hee” giving you that fake smile.  
“You know, when I met her the first time i thought it was you, so put some thought into that” when he finished he disappeared onto the ground.

More questions. You don’t know what was worst that deep darkness or this place full of questions.

“Where the hell is Frisk? She is taking forever!” You said that while going into Nabstablook’s house

You saw Frisk standing up with blooky. Frisk said goodbye and both of you left the room. Back on the path again for the 3rd time. You tried to clear your mind for a second but it didn’t work. You couldn't stop thinking about the conversation with Flowey. At the beginning you thought she was so similar to you. Now with Flowey interference you doubt yourself. Are we really that different? Is she the kind person she seems?......Or are you not the bad person you thought you were? No… you’ve always been a mess. So then how can she be the same. Then it came to mind… DETERMINATION. This is the reason you're here. It is the reason you’re still around. It is what might- 

Monster Kid and Undyne made you lose your train of thought. Even after both of them leaving you couldn't focus anymore. After you thought Undyne was gone, nope. She was waiting for Frisk at the peak of the entrance to the cavern.

As soon as she saw Frisk she proceeded to talk to her

So now being stopped by Undyne, great! Just great! You were already pissed but again every time someone had to say something to just hit your nerve. Undyne was not the exception.

“Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again!” Undyne remarked.

“You dumb fish bitch! She didn’t hide! She saved that kid! Are you stupid?” You went off on her.

She continued talking. Then finally Frisk stepped forward. 

“That's it, then…!” 

Death after deaths, you were getting bored and a little more annoyed by Undyne and Frisk. Is she really going to try _Sparing her_? After what 10 deaths or more?

“Just kill that bitch!” You said reaching your limit.

You couldn't stand it anymore. So you decided to reach the darkness and burry yourself. After a while you kept thinking about Frisk, Flowey and everyone. You couldn’t stand being in the darkness anymore. It was like a claustrophobic feeling. You felt lonely it was too much to bear with. It’s like falling into it again for the first time. Slowly killing you inside. Almost losing yourself. It’s like you’ve got nothing. The emptiness is just hard to handle. Was it a long time since you’ve last been here? This endless pit is just endless. You feel colder than before. Now thinking about it it’s been a long time since you have felt any kind of warmth. Now everything surrounded by cold dark emptiness. You felt your heart sink in. That sensation of non existent sound. You try to hug yourself but you can’t feel anything at all. Are even hugging yourself? It’s a feeling of motionless falling. You don’t feel time or space. It’s just you.You.YOU. _YOU_ …… Is anything real?......When you were about to fall into your own madness your _Determination_ reached the now tiny and small hole of light bringing you back into reality with Frisk and Undyne. You grabbed it with desperation.

Frisk was still being chased by Undyne but now you were in….Hotland? You saw the sign but Frisk was running you barely saw “ to Hotland” since you were in her perspective. Undyne was suddenly stopped by Sans which was sleeping to no surprise. And then passing a bridge Frisk suddenly stopped. Watching Undyne slowing down and falling to the ground. Frisk gave her water.

“After so many deaths are you going to save that fish bitch? Pathetic” You said with a more calmed voice than before.

Undyne left and Frisk and you continued into this next section, Hotland. At least you were glad you weren’t in that dark pit anymore. Which to you it was like being hell itself. As Frisk path was blocked by some Royal Guard members she takes the other way which leads to the Lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Comments are appreciated  
> -Errors? Comment on the chapter with the error.


	5. Tea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me long enough. But its finally here, probably the next couple of chapters are going to take long too. And this is kinda of a weird chapter I'm trying out somethings so yeah.  
> Anyways enjoy!

“I didn’t expect you so soon!” some monster in a lab coat said.

Since it is a lab and she is wearing a lab coat your best guess is that she is Dr. Alphys..the one that turned your brother into a flower. You didn’t seem too happy about that but you guess it was part of her experiments in the desperation of trying to break the barrier. She wouldn't have to do that if Asriel…...you and Asriel had not failed to obtain the human souls. Even after all that what disturbed you the most is the way she followed Frisk with the cameras, though she can’t see you, it's a weird feeling of being observed. But of course Frisk didn’t give any shits about it and she straight up talked to Alphys. 

“.....with my knowledge i will be able to guide you through hotland.” Alphys said.

“So I guess we're not going to have any problems” Frisk replied.

Alphys looked at her. “Well we're going to have small issues. As you can see I created a………” 

“NO FUCK NO! I dislike the way you said small issues!” You ranted.

After a long time and a long explanation about Mettaton he decided to show up.

“I give up!”you said tired of battles and you not Fighting anybody and taking forever to just pass through a boss monster.

“Welcome beauties to today's quiz show~!!!” Said mettaton as he continued

Everything took you by surprise. 

“What…..The…...Fuck…..?...it this a joke or something ‘cuz is not funny at all” you said

“There is one simple rule, you answer correctly……

Or YOU DIE!” mettaton said.

“Holy shit! See frisk! This piece of metal trash means business! Learn from this!” you told Frisk hoping she would hear you.  
Mettaton asked the first question:

“Whats the price for getting them correctly?”

Frisk moved her soul to the correct answer.-More questions!

You were about say something but frisk was moving so fast. You bet she memorized all the questions already. Surprised by this and how Frisk just lost 10 hp in two really hard questions which were really stupid. After Mettatons little quiz, he left leaving Frisk and Alphys. Which she decided to upgrade Frisk’s phone, because apparently it was ancient. Frisk was about to proceed through hotland but then she turned around going back into the Waterfall. 

“F-Frisk, what are you doing?” said Alphys, “T-the core is that way”

“That something I want to know too.” You replied.

“I want to see how Undyne is, I’m pretty sure you saw the battle and what happened at the end.”

“Oh…..haha okay tell her….. Tell her I say hi.” She said nervously.

Frisk walked back through Waterfall and called Papyrus since he would know best where Undyne lives. After that she proceeded to take a turn right down a path before Napstablook’s house. There was Papyrus in front of her house. 

“Frisk, we could be getting through hotland right now, but NOOO! WERE FUCKING VISITING THE FISH BITCH HOUSE BECAUSE REASONS! She killed you a ton of times you know!” You told Frisk hoping again she would hear you.

Frisk took a ride with the riverman…..or was it riverwoman? You were never sure, they never told you. Something you were sure of is the way they sing. You always thought it was a nice song. 

After passing Gerson’s shop and Napstablook’s house you see a path that leads into a fish house. In the front door papyrus stands like waiting for Frisk and you. Like he has been waiting there for the longest time. He talked to Frisk for a bit talking about being friends and that sort of crap. You didn't pay attention much again you were trying to piece things together. You felt like there was still some parts missing and could not see the whole picture yet. You wanted to see dad. He has all the answers,

“ but Frisky here is taking her sweet time DRINKING FUCKING TEA!” you found yourself yelling that last part.

You didn’t know what you were yelling at anymore. You were getting mad again since this waste of time, but something caught your attention. That tea.

You remembered the taste, Asgore liked it a lot actually. You liked hot chocolate but everytime he tried to drink he got marshmallows stuck in his beard. It was so funny both of ended up spilling chocolate and mom got mad because of the mess you used to make. So you got stuck with tea since it was hard to drink hot chocolate. Tea made you feel sophisticated and refined. You both enjoyed it. Some good memories there. You were almost happy about being there. You have forgotten how nice once in a while a break was nice. After all that's something Frisk needs. Last run the only thing you remember….. Well actually you remember everything but the thing that happened most is frisk dying and dying again and again. 

“What am I doing? This human deserves nothing. Neither does you Undyne! I want my answers.”

You were about to flip the table but you saw that undyne broke it earlier aaaaand suddenly Undyne grabs Frisk to give her a cooking lesson. You guessed it didn't hurt to try so you sort of joined them. Smashing tomatoes, spilling noodles everywhere. You put your soul into it smashing the tomatoes as if they were everything you hated. Throwing noodles as if they were trash. Laughing maniacally when it go time to turn on the fire you found yourself telling frisk to turn up the head! More and more and MORE!!.....

Aaand then fire….. Yeah too much heat….. You felt alive again! Trying to kick everything and anything! You forgot you were like a ghost now but you didn’t care anymore. 

“COME ON MOVE YOUR LAZY ASS WE GOT PLACES TO GO!” You said excited! “Leave this fish bitch! We got things to learn! Questions to answer!”

You kept screaming different “motivational” things -if it can be described like that- to Frisk until you both got back to Hotland and were passing by the lab again where Alphys came saying hi and trying to exchange numbers, upgrading your [Frisk’s] phone and telling you she was going to guide you through Hotland.  
“Finally someone is going to help and not be an ass trying to murder this fallen bitch and wasting my time” You said finally relieved of the annoyance you’ve had since Frisk got here. "I hope that stupid robot doesn't stop us, it's not much to ask!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are apreciated :D
> 
> ~~~quick notes~~~~  
> \- Yeah Chara is definitely different just in case someone is wondering *wink wink*  
> -Spelling in this chapter is probably really bad sorryy! I'll fix it later I just wanted to update it today.


End file.
